A Jack and Rose Christmas
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: A selection of my Christmas stories. Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy! R&R NOT COMPLETE!
1. All I want for Christmas is you

**_Hi guys! As Christmas is coming up I have thought about writing a selection Christmas stories! I hope you enjoy them! Dedicated to Titanic4life!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

 ** _All I want for Christmas is you_**

December 24th 1912

"Rosebud I'm home!" Said Jack. Rose walked down the stairs and greeted him with a kiss. They then pulled away. His eyes took in her beauty "You look amazing"

"Thank you. I've got a turkey and potatoes in the oven. Dinner will be done in about an hour" She ran her hands down to his chest and started to kiss his neck. "I've missed you all week"

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "So did I. I didn't want to wake you when I left"

"You should of." She took his hand and lead him to the living room. "Now you sit down and I'll be back with some drinks" Rose came back with two glass of wine. They both took a sip. "How is it?"

"It's delicious but not as delicious as you" He took her glass and set both of them down on the coffee table. He cupped her face and kissed her passionately. She then pulled him down. As they were lying down Jack pulled away from the kiss. "I could kiss you forever"

"I would like that" They then kissed again.

"What would you like for Christmas Rose?" He said looking into her eyes.

"All I want for Christmas is you Jack"

 ** _I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it was short._**


	2. Mistletoe

**_A new story! Dedicated to Titanic4life! I just want to say thank you to everyone who has commented so far. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

 ** _Mistletoe_**

December 19th 1917

Jack was waiting outside his daughters school to pick her up. The snow fell and covered everything. Jack took out his pocket watch that Rose brought for him as a wedding gift. The time was 3:00. 5 year old Josephine should be out any second now. Josephine ran out the school gate and into Jack's arms. "Daddy! Daddy! Guess what?" Asked Josephine.

"What?" Smiled Jack.

"You know that boy Michael I like?! He kissed me under the mistletoe!" Said Josephine with excitement. Her green eyes lit up and sparkled like stars.

"He did? I'm so happy for" Jack lifted her up into his arms. "We better get home and tell mummy"

...

Ten minutes later Jack and Josephine arrived home. As Jack opened the front door Josephine went running to her mother. Rose was sat on the couch next to the warm fire. "Mummy!"

"Josephine I've missed you" She said as she kissed and embraced her. "I love you"

"I love you too. Mummy guess what?!"

"What darling?"

"Well today Michael kissed me under the mistletoe!"

"He did! Oh Josephine I'm so happy for you." Just then Jack walked in and sat next to Rose.

"Did you hear the news Rose?"

"Yeah I did"

"Mummy does that mean he loves me?"

"Of course. I have always believed in true loves first kiss" Josephine Smiled and hugged her parents. She then left and went to her room. Jack and Rose cuddled up together. She reached for the blanket and put it over them to keep extra cosy. She let out a sigh.

"What was that for?" He teased.

"Just thinking back to our first kiss. Our true loves first kiss" Smiled Rose. She lifted her head up just enough so he could kiss her lips. Jack lovingly smiled and kissed her. The kiss because more intense and passionate by the second. They were in their own world. He fell on his back and pulled her on top of him. His hands ran up and down her body. Rose pulled away and cupped his face. "I felt as if I was flying again"

"So did I" Their foreheads touched and they looking lovingly into each others eyes. "I love you Rose"

"I love you too Jack" Rose gave him a quick kiss on the lips. They sat up and Jack stood from the couch. He went over to the fire and put another log in. Just then Josephine walked in.

"Mummy can I have a bath?"

"Sure darling. Go upstairs and I'll be up in a minute I just need to speak to daddy quickly"

"Okay mummy"

"What do you want to speak to me about?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to kiss you without making her throwing up" She giggled. They kissed passionately. "I'll see you later" she softly whispered in his ear. A hint of flirtation was also in her voice.

...

After dinner and putting Josephine to bed Jack put the music on. Rose walked down stairs in her nightgown and robe. "Jack what are you doing?"

"Waiting to ask you something"

"Ask me what?"

"For a dance. Rose may I have this dance"

"Of course" As they danced Jack stopped. "Why did we stop dancing?"

"Look above your head" He said. Rose looked up and a huge smile came across her face.

Rose gasped in delight. "A mistletoe! Oh Jack"

"Well aren't you going to kiss me?" He smiled. Rose didn't have to be told again. The kiss started at the lips. Jack then took control and bit her bottom lip. It drove her crazy in love when he did that. He then made his way down to her neck. Rose placed both hands around him. She moaned in pleasure. The kiss was just like the one they shared in the boiler room.

She tilted her head back and closed her eyes "Oh god Jack. Your such an amazing kisser" She gasped in pleasure. His lips then found hers again. A moment later he looked into her eyes and took her hands into his. He lead her upstairs into the bedroom. They ended up kissing on the bed.

"How about a trip to the stars?" He asked.

"I would love to Jack"


	3. I'll be home for Christmas

**_New story! Dedicated to Titanic4life! This story is set in nowadays. If anyone has any ideas or requests for another Christmas story leave a comment or PM me I don't mind. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

 ** _I'll be home for Christmas_**

New York December 24th

Jack's flight had been cancelled from New York, JFK to Los Angeles, LAX. It was Christmas eve. He wanted to get home to his long term girlfriend Rose. He had planned to prepose to Rose on Christmas day but it looked as if things were gonna change. The airport had cancelled all flights because of the heavy snowstorm. Jack sighed in frustration as he took a set. "Are you okay boyo?" Asked a man with an Irish accent.

"Not really. I just want to get home to be with my girlfriend"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"It's fine" He held out his hand. "I'm Jack, Jack Dawson"

"I'm Tommy Ryan" Tommy shook his hand. "So how long have you been with your girlfriend Jack?"

"Two years. My plan was to get home and prepose to her on Christmas day but it looks like I'm never gonna ask her tomorrow" Jack's grin faded away. He loved his Rose so much.

"I was going to fly back home to Ireland but my flight has also been cancelled. Do you want to join me at the bar for a drink?"

"Sure" Smiled Jack.

...

Santa Monica, California

Rose was watching the news until she hurd the news that all flights going in and out of New York had been cancelled. Rose felt her heart stop and tears forming in her eyes. She was really looking forward to seeing Jack. She picked up her phone and called him. "Hi Jack..."

...

New York.

Two hours had now past. The snow storm stared to slow down. Jack and his new friend Tommy talked about their lives. They also exchanged phone numbers and emails to keep in touch. Tommy's flight had no longer been cancelled. "It was nice meeting you Jack. I hope we keep in contact over the years"

"Of course Tommy. Have a good flight" Jack waved as he watched Tommy walk towards the gate before boarding. Jack had only hoped that his flight will be called soon as some flights were beginning to reopen.

...

Santa Monica December 25th

The next morning Rose woke up. The sunlight hit her face. She turned away to face the other direction. She then opened her eyes and gasped. A smile came across her face. "Jack!"

"Rose!" They kissed multiple times and then a passionate kiss that lasted almost 3 minutes. They held each other tightly in a warm and loving embrace. Both of them had tears of joy in there eyes. "Oh god Rose. I thought I was never going to come back for Christmas day"

"I know, I know, I know" She buried her face onto his shoulder. "But you're here now and this is not a dream. It's a dream come true" She smiled up at him. He stroked her hair and crashed his lips onto her's.

"Do you want to go and open your presents?" Asked Jack

"Okay". They left the bedroom and went to the living room where the Christmas tree was. Jack stopped Rose for a moment.

He took her hand and she looked at him "Rose before we start opening our gifts I have something I want to give and ask"

"Okay. I'm listening"

Jack took out a little velvet box. Rose gasped. She knew what he was going to ask her. "Rose before I met you I was completely lost with myself but you changed me and I changed you. We have been through a lot and we are ment to be together until the day we die. You deserve all the love in the universe. I love everything about you your eyes, your beautiful red curly hair, your personality, everything. I want to spend our lives together. I want to have your babies I want your everything. I never knew I would come home this very day to ask you this question. Rose DeWitt Bukater will you marry me?"

"Yes Jack! Yes I will marry you!" Rose shouted for joy. Jack pulled her into a passionate kiss.


	4. A baby's first Christmas

**_A new story! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _A baby's first Christmas_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

Jack helped one year old Frank Dawson take his first steeps. They walked towards the Christmas tree. Frank squealed in delight as he watched the tree lights change colour. Jack smiled and they then slowly walked around the tree.

Rose walked in with a tray with two hot chocolates and warm milk for Frank. She set the tray down and watched her husband teach their baby take his first steps.

"Let's walk towards mummy" Said Jack in above a whisper.

Rose couldn't help but smile. Jack had always loved being with children. Before Rose got pregnant she always told Jack that he would make a excellent dad. Rose held out her arms and Frank walked slightly faster. Rose then picked him up and kissed him on the cheek. Jack took a seat next to Rose on the couch. He wrapped a arm around her and pulled her towards him. "Are you hungry?" She asked Frank. Without saying another word Jack picked up his bottle and handed it over to Rose. "Thanks Jack" She quickly stoll a kiss from him. As Frank drank from the bottle his eyes starred to open and close.

"He must be tired after all that walking we did today" Smiled Jack.

"Yeah you did a good job Jack. I'm so proud of you. You have always had the magic touch with children"

"So have you" He kissed her forehead. "Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up she goes up she goes..." Sang Jack. Rose smiled. Frank finished his drink before he fell asleep in Rose's arms.

"I'm going to go and put him to bed" Whispered Rose.

"I'll come with you" Whispered Jack. Rose put Frank down into his bassinet and covered him up with some blankets. Rose wrapped her arms around Jack as they watched Frank.

"It's Christmas day tomorrow" Smiled Jack.

"It is. Are you excited to see Franks reaction tomorrow?"

"I guess I am. And you?"

"I am too"

4 years later, Christmas day. After opening their presents Jack and Rose watched Frank playing with his baby sister Josephine. Frank took her tiny hands and helped her walk to the Christmas tree. Jack and Rose couldn't help but smile and laughed.


	5. Baby its cold outside

**_New story! Dedicated to Titanic4life! This is based on the song 'Baby its cold outside'. It's not the best story I have written, sorry. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Baby its cold outside_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Jack and Rose sat around the fire under a blanket drinking wine. Jack sat his glass down and started to kiss her neck. "Jack" He pulled away. "I'm sorry but I have to go" She stood and walked towards the chair to pick up coat.

"But Rose" He went after her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Her back pressed upon his chest. "Baby its cold outside"

"I must get going. My mother will worry and my father will too." Rose said pulling out of his embrace.

"Let me hold your hands" He took her hands into his and lead her back to the couch. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight? Why don't you stay and we...you know" He said as his checks turned slightly red.

"No Jack and stop trying to get me into your bed" She smiled turning slightly serious. Just then Jack kissed her passionately. Rose struggled to pull away until she got carried away. Rose pulled Jack down with her. She then realized what she was doing. She pushed Jack away and she stood up again. "I'm sorry Jack. I really can't stay"

"But baby if you leave you will freeze to death" He said walking towards her. "I want you to stay here with me."

"No Jack otherwise the neighbours will get an idea. A scandal" She said putting her coat on.

"But Rose its not like we haven't slept together before"

"I know but just let me go"

"Would you like another drink?" He asked taking her hand.

"No thank you" Rose opened the door and Jack shut it. "Jack"

"Look out the window Rose. Look at all that snow. It must be up to your knees if you go out"

Rose let out a sigh. "Jack I know your worried about me but" she placed her hands on his chest " You don't have to worry"

"I know but I love you and I would hate if something bad we're to happen to you" He kissed her lips and pulled away. "Stay with me and stay warm by the fire" He placed his hands around her waist. Rose felt her legs go weak. She was under his spell. She then finally agreed to stay with Jack.


	6. Love at Lake Wissota

**_New story! Dedicated to Titanic4life! It's almost 2 in the morning here in Spain and I couldn't get this story out of my head so I wrote it. I'm very tired so I am sorry if I have made some mistakes but I couldn't sleep with this idea in my head. It's just a very random story. Sorry it's kinda short. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

 ** _Love at Lake Wissota_**

Jack was out ice skating on lake wissota. He and his friends Tommy and Fabrizio had left about an hour ago. Jack wanted to spend some alone time before heading back home. Just then a sound on someone ice skating behind him made him look behind him. Ice skating behind him was a beautiful young woman that was around his age. The young woman smiled and waved at him. Jack smiled and waved back. The young woman approached him. "Hi" She smiled.

"Hi" He smiled back. "I haven't seen you hear before. Are you new to Chippewa falls?"

"Yes I am. I moved from Philadelphia a few days ago. I'm Rose DeWitt Bukater" She held out her hand.

Jack took her hand and gave it a little shake. "I'm Jack Dawson"

"Well Jack I was just wondering if you would like to ice skate with me? It's okay if you say no"

"I would love to join you Rose" He smiled.

"Great" Her eyes lit up. "I can't ice skate very well I almost fell over before I came over to say hi to you. Could you maybe teach me too?"

"Off course anything for you" Without hesitation Jack took her hand. An hour later the sun was setting. Jack and Rose stood in the middle of the lake together not knowing how close they were. Over the hour they have spent together something between them felt special. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It sure is" Replied Rose looking at the sun set. Just then Jack turned to look at her. Rose blushed as she felt his eyes looking at her. "You okay?"

"I've never been better. I feel like there is something between us Rose but I can't explain it"

"I feel it too"

"You do?" He asked as a small smile came across his face.

"Yes" She smiled looking at him. Rose took both of his hands and their fingers intertwined together into one. They didn't say anything. Nothing had to be said. Jack placed both of his hands around her waist and press her body against his. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck. They closed their eyes and passionately kissed.


	7. Bring Daddy home just in time Christmas

**_New story! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Thank you for being a wonderful friend and write! This story was just a random idea that came to me whilst I was writing this so I hope you like it. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

 ** _Bring Daddy home just in time for Christmas_**

Chippewa falls, Wisconsin 1916

Rose opened the door to find her 4 year old daughter on the bed crying. She ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her. Rose tightly embraced her daughter. "Josephine why are you crying?"

Josephine pulled away to look at her and wiped her tears away. "Well it's just that I very much miss daddy and I'm not sure if he will be home for Christmas this year"

"I miss daddy too" Rose's smile faded away. "I've got an idea why don't we go outside and build a snowman" Smiled Rose. "It will help us keep our mind off missing daddy"

...

Josephine completed the snowman by putting on the carrot. She smiled and took a few steeps back to see the finished snowman. "Do you like it mama?" Smiled Josephine.

"I don't like it. I love it!" Smiled Rose as she picked her up and spun her around in her arms. They both laughed. As Rose put her down they sat down in the snow. Josephine lied down onto her back and made a snow angel. "Look mama I'm making a snow angel"

"I'll make one too" Rose lied on her back and made a snow angel. Two hours later it was getting dark. The sun was setting. Rose and Josephine had a great mother daughter day. They went ice skating on lake wissota, sledging down the hill, snow ball fighting and other fun activities. "Come on Josephine we have to get back in side"

"Wait a minute mama I'm thinking of a name for our snowman. I know we can call him Olaf!"

"That's a lovely name" smiled Rose.

...

"Goodnight Josephine" Rose kissed her forehead. Josephine had already fallen asleep. Rose walked out her room quietly shutting the door behind her. Rose walked into the bathroom and ran a nice warm bath. As Rose got into the bath she heard a noise of a door opening. "Josephine darling is everything alright?" No response. Rose sighed and climbed out putting on her robe over her naked body. Josephine's door was still shut. Rose slowly walked downstairs and at the bottom of the stairs was a figure. "Hello? Who's there?"

"Rose it's me Jack"

"Oh god" Rose ran and tightly embraced him. "Oh god Jack I thought that you were someone else"

"No it's just me darling" He found her lips and passionately kissed her. His hands ran up and down her back. "Why is your hair slightly damp?"

"I was in the bath"

"Oh right. That was a stupid question"

"No its fine. Kiss me again" Jack kissed her again. "I've missed you. These mouths have been so difficult without you"

"I know Rose I know. I missed you too and Josephine" Jack pulled away to look into her eyes. "How is Josephine?"

"She was crying today and I took her out and we had a lovely time playing in the snow together. She has been ever so quite without you here"

"I told you she is a daddy's girl" Teased Jack. They both laughed.

"Yeah I guess she is. Well I better head back up. Would you care to join me?" She asked smiling. Jack took her hand and agreed. After having a warm bath together Jack went into Josephine's room and kissed her goodnight. The next morning when Josephine woke up she was over the moon to find her daddy home just in time for Christmas.


End file.
